Self Sacrifice
by DivineRosey
Summary: Sequel to Everything Changed. It's twenty years later and Bella gets a phone call that brings her back to Washington. Once there Bella's life is changed yet again. And the biggest shocker, Edward is back and so is the LaPush gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Just as I said, this is a sequel. If you haven't read Everything Changed, you might want to swithc over to it before you continue with this...**

**Chapter One-**

Alice's Point of View-

Jasper pushed me roughly against our bedroom door and then kissed me completely taking my breath away. Luckily for me, breathing hadn't been a concern of mine for many, many years. I found my hands wrapped in his dirty blonde hair as he lifted me into the air gripping me tightly on my ass.

"Jasper!" I squeaked.

He smiled before kissing me again and lying me on the bed. He began kissing my neck as a vision over came my mind.

_"Bella is that you?" A very tall, tanned man asked._

_She stepped forward and nodded. Michael went to grab his mother and pull her closer but she wouldn't have it._

Another figure, not as tall, morphed into his wolf form and tackled Bella in front of everyone.

_She handled it rather well, shocking me. She was on her back with him on top of her but she flipped him over after kneeing him really hard, and held him down by choking him._

_"I know you must hate me for what I did to your leader years ago but if I were you human I'd be dead right now!" She stood up and kicked the wolf in stomach which made him wimper. "I'm not a full vampire you idiot!" she screamed. "And even if I was, I think it was a fucking mistake coming her to try and find Jacob's daughter!"_

_The person slowly returned into human form just as Michael grabbed hold of his mother dragging her away from the La Push crowd. "We don't have to do this mom," he whispered._

_She shook her head, "I owe them that much as least…" _

_In the far distance, unnoticed stood a man- not a man, a vampire- who looked familiar but he was very interested in what had just happened._

_He flipped out his cell phone, "She's back."_

**Author's note- Sorry that this is very short, but I thought that this is a pretty sweet beginning, don't you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two****-**

Isabella's Point of View-

Michael tackled Celia to the floor tickling her until she couldn't breathe.

"Michael Charles! Stop it this instant!"

He gave me those soft brown eyes, "Oh mom! Don't ruin the fun!"

Michael was now locked into the age around twenty. He had curly brown hair and pale skin however, not as pale as full blooded vampires.

"She can't breathe though," I protested knowing that Michael was winning the argument. He always could win when he looked me straight in the eyes.

Emmett walked into the room and grinned, "If she won't ruin the fun, I will."

"Thanks," I whispered to him. I hardly wanted to see my daughter die of suffocation from Michael, or anyone for that matter.

Michael stood up holding out a helpful hand for his sister. Or I should say girlfriend.

Yes, I know that seems very weird. But the fact that they weren't at all related made it fine. It was weird to think that Emmett and I had had that brotherly, sisterly connection before we hooked up.

Alice jumped into the room with Jasper behind her, "Get ready, we're leaving soon."

"What did she see Jaspy?" Celia asked her uncle.

Celia had stopped growing by the time Michael was five years old. She was now permanently stuck at the age of eighteen or so we guessed. She had the same skin color as Michael and I, which we thought was because we were part human. We wouldn't age from now on, but we did have to eat human food, and sleep. Celia had curly long dark brown hair the color of chocolate with the color of brownish golden eyes.

I tried to read Alice's mind but she blocked it. " Alice," I warned.

"Three, two, one," she counted down and then the cell phone rang.

Everyone looked at me as I casually made my way over to the cell phone that only three people ever called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Isabella my dear, how are you?"

"Fine and how about yourself?" I leaned against the wall and held one arm around my waist, but Emmett moved so that I was leaning against him. I smiled up at him as he kissed my hairline.

"Well, we have a problem as you could have guessed…"

I looked at Michael and Celia and saw Michael wrapping his arm around her whispering something in her ears. _"I won't let anything happen to you."_ I heard through his mind.__

Celia turned from looking at me and kissed his cheek, _"Nothing ever happens,"_ she countered.

"What is it?" I asked Aro.

"I believe you remember a town called La Push in Washington, correct?"

"Yes…"

What could possibly be happening there that the werewolves would need our help?

"Someone is starting something with the werewolves there…"

"Why would it matter to you if that was happening?

"Because Isabella, they are the new leaders of all werewolves."

"Call me ignorant Aro, but are you afraid of a challenge from them?"

"From those mutts? Heavens no Isabella!"

"Just checking…" I sighed hanging up the phone.

I eyed my two children, "Would you mind coming with me to La Push? We have issues to settle there."

"Awesome!" Celia responded.

"Isn't that near where Charlie lived?" Michael asked her.

"I believe so…" They were now upstairs packing a few belongings.

" Alice you saw us going there didn't you?"

She nodded, "All of us, meaning Emmett you pack up too."

He glared at her, "Why the hell would I send my wife away to a bunch of mutts and not go myself?"

"You can't get in the middle of this Emmett. You have to stand back and let me do all the talking."

"Don't worry," Alice put in. "He'll be on his best behavior."

Even thought I wasn't a vampire slayer I still took charge. There was no way I would send my two children into that kind of danger and me, myself, not being present. Besides it was my fault that they were involved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****-**

Celia and Michael were both in complete and utter shock when we arrived in the house. Okay, to make it fair, we all were shocked minus Alice who had a bright smile upon her face. All the furniture was miraculously clean for us to use.

"Why am I sensing that someone has been here very recently?"

Alice smiled obviously knowing something. I searched her thought before she put up her block and ran into the backyard, finding our mother, Esme planting some flowers.

She froze momentarily then glanced in my direction before she stood up and hugged me quickly. I pulled back and raised my eyebrows.

Taking the hint she answered to my unspoken question, "Aro wanted us to come back here. After all, we stayed with them for the past five years and they thought it would be best for us to reunite with everyone."

I pulled her into a tight hug, "I've missed you."

"Mother let me see my grandma," Michael interrupted.

I turned to fake glare at him which he laughed at. He was taller then Esme and I by nearly a foot. I shook my head realizing how sad that was. Oh well, I was a shorty for life… Or I should say afterlife as well.

"And I know that you just want me around for my chocolate chip cookies," she directed towards her grandson.

"Is that a crime?"

"Michael don't you dare say that about grandma!" Celia said stepping outside from the house. "No wonder she loves me more, because I don't come around just for her cookies!"

Michael turned to face Celia with a smile, "Then what do you do when you come around?"

I grabbed Esme and pulled her away from my son, knowing what was about to happen.

Celia, pretending to be snobbish, blew on her nails as though drying them. She smirked at him as she raised her eyes to meet his.

Michael stretched his hands out in front of himself and cracked his knuckles. He then moved his head side to side like people do when warming up for sports.

"They're at it again?" Emmett whispered from behind me.

I shook my head, "Normally when people say that, they mean sex."

"Not for them."

Esme glanced at us then back at the scene unfolding in front of us. "They aren't having sex already are they?"

"Uhm… Emmett you answer that."

"But-"

"I'll take that as a yes," she put in dryly.

Emmett snorted, "It's not as though she could get preg-"

I turned and glared at him, "Finish that sentence and you _will_ be sleeping on the couch."

"Damn good thing I don't sleep then huh?"

"Damn good thing I don't need to sleep with you."

He became silent and I rubbed his arm lovingly.

"I don't want to jinx it for them."

"I know…"

Esme grabbed my arm tightly which made me turn to face the current scenario at hand.

"What's-"

"You'll see," I interrupted.

Ice came from Michael's side as fire came shooting from Celia's direction and they clashed together in the center of the pair with a force that clashed with a loud boom.

"Oh my!" Esme shrieked concerned.

"Marvelous!" said a new voice from behind us.

Carlisle kissed my cheek and then nodded his head forward. "What, if I may ask, is going on?"

"Well…Michael and Celia kind of have fun using their powers against one another."

"And you let them?" Esme asked horrified.

"We didn't, until a few years ago," I said defensively.

Emmett smiled remembering when they first did it. "We were all upstairs and we came downstairs when we heard that noise you just heard… of course it was a little softer. They weren't as strong as they are now."

"They got into trouble for destroying our living room, however Emmett encouraged for them to show us what exactly happened. So they did," I shook my head still upset that their father had asked them to do that even though we had always said it was forbidden.

"They showed us," Emmett was clearly proud by his tone. "We couldn't believe what we saw, just like you two." He smirked, "And once we realized they could stop if someone ever got hurt, we allowed it with, of course, a few rules."

I raised my voice, "Such as not doing it in front of humans and most importantly not doing it the house!"

They immediately stopped with their powers and turned to face us.

"What do you take us for mom?" Michael asked.

"I take you for the brains of your father who likes his ego way too much and doesn't care what he has to do to show how much of a man he is."

Emmett's eyes were written with shock as Michael laughed. "And what about Celia? Hmm?"

I smiled, "Celia is like me in the sense we know when to stop. Such as now." I met Celia's eyes, "Lets go to the store quickly and get some food we will need while we are here."

She pecked Michael on the cheek and we made our way through the house and into garage to find a car we could use.

"That one!" Celia pointed to the shiny silver Volvo.

I frowned momentarily before I could smile. _Let's just see how fast this car can truly go…_

I jumped into the driver's seat and found the keys above in the sun visor. I sped from the driveway going the cars maximum of 130 miles per hour and within ten minutes we were at the closest Seven Eleven.

"What exactly do we need?"

"I just needed to come and make a phone call so you get whatever you want."

She raised her eye brows with question but I ignored her and walked over to the pay phone while Celia went into the store reluctantly.

I sighed loudly as I pressed 67 and then the remainder of the number. At least he wouldn't know where I was calling from and that was the only thing that mattered. It was the only thing to ensure my and my families safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four****-**

The car ride home was one in silence and one I didn't care for.

"Celia…"

"Yes mom?" she whispered back.

"I don't want you upset at me." I stole a glance in her direction and found her looking cautiously back.

"Who were you calling back there?"

Her tone made my skin crawl. I dove into her mind and saw that she thought I was having an affair with someone. But the someone was unknown to both her and I.

I gasped and covered my mouth, "Celia! How could you think such a thought! I would never, do you hear me? - NEVER do that to your father!"

"I'm sorry mom… it's just that I had to think something was up when you didn't use your cell phone… Mom, I'm sorry."

"I've even told you the whole situation from over twenty years ago, and you think that I could do that to someone else? And not just anyone else, someone I love Celia."

I didn't need Jaspers gift to tell me she felt horrible about her accusation.

"I was calling someone who I owe my life too… Since I'm near his location I thought it would be nice to meet up with him."

"Who?" Celia asked with wonder.

"I can't say… I can't give him any hint that anyone knows about him. He's…how do I put this?- he's supposedly in hiding."

That earned me a huge in take of breath. "And you're going to meet him?!" Celia's voice was very high and squeaky and made me laugh.

"He won't try anything Cel."

"How are you so certain?"

She was right. Damn right if you ask me. I couldn't trust him even if he had saved me once… twice, hell possibly three times before. But such a person could want revenge with very good reason.

"If he does I can-"

"No you can't. You forget that after Michael was born your freezing power went away."

"I'm not ignorant," I bitterly stated.

"I never claimed you were."

We made it to the house and I turned off the ignition but made no attempt to get out of the car.

"Take me with you," she pleaded.

I shook my head. "If I can't trust this guy with my life, why would I trust him fully with yours?"

She shook her head starting to get angry, "I can protect us both and you know it!"

"I'm not afraid of what could happen Celia."

"You sound suicidal!" She made to open the car but I grabbed her arm.

"Death is on my door Celia and I don't think you understand that!" I said harshly. She wanted to speak but I continued. "There are rumors that some want me dead. For months I slayed vampires and they want revenge. If they get it, I would rather it be with me, then with my family. Why do you think I decided to _move_ back here and not keep our old place?"

Celia's eyes widened as I let go of her arm and started the car again. "Celia, I need you to go in that house and tell them I'm going to the cemetery or something. Understood?"

She nodded and quickly got out of the car, most likely terrified by the look I had given her.

I didn't even wait for her to get into the house before I drove off. Celia could either tell, or not tell. She had a mind of her own and I normally enjoyed it but right now I didn't have the time to do so.

I parked the car thirty minutes later and walked up the hill, to visit my father's grave. If I had just forgotten about the Cullen's and moved on with my life, Charlie might still be alive. I shook my head thinking _might_ wasn't good enough for me. If I were to redo everything that had happened Charlie would be alive.

I didn't turn around after I sensed that he was there.

"Well if it isn't Dill."

"Nothing gets passed you, even if I do try masking myself."

He came around and faced me. "You look the same when I lost saw you…"

I tried to read his mind, but I couldn't. For some reason he had a block on. For some reason he had known I could read his thoughts. But how was that possible. Not many people knew that.

"I wanted to thank you for all those years ago when you saved me. When you stalked me for a month and didn't bite me when you easily could have done so. And also when Victoria hunted me down…"

I wasn't sure how he would react at the mention of her name but he wasn't angry. He seemed totally normal. Basically how I acted whenever I heard Charlie. Except that I still thought about Charlie, perhaps he still thought about her…

"I'm sorry that she got your father… I tried to prevent it but-"

I put my hand on his arm. "It's not your fault Dillon."

He looked into my eyes with sympathy then recovered himself. "I can't stay long; the group after you is after me…"

I wanted to clutch his hand but I was able to stop myself and calmly reply, "What information do you have for me?"

A crease came between his eyebrows as he frowned. "They know everything about your family. Not so much about the boy and girl though. The word is that they have an insider…"

"Edward," I interrupted.

Dillon was afraid now, "That explains why he wants me dead too! He's taking out revenge because my sister tried to kill you!"

I sighed, "Do you want to stay at my house with us?"

He shook his head, "I better get going. If we both survive this group, let's meet up again. I love the smell of your cinnamon rolls!"

I smiled, "Good luck!"

"You too!" he hollered as he ran off.

I went back towards my car and couldn't help it. I was too pissed to do anything else, but I slammed my fist into the window as blood gushed out. "You son of a bitch Edward fucking Cullen!" I screamed.

I pulled my hand out fast from the window, knowing if I were to do it slow, I would feel every cut that the glass would make. I stumbled back and fell into the arms of someone who was there to catch me every time I fell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****-**

**Emmett's Point of View- **

Running as fast as I possibly could towards my wife, I watched in horror as she slammed her fist through the glass, and quickly pull it out. The scent of her blood hit me harder, then I could possibly imagine but I couldn't pause, I had to catch her as she fell into darkness.

Her limp body slung in my arms and I sighed heavily. Why the hell was she screaming at Edward? Had she met him here? I shook my head as I placed her figure into the passenger's seat. No, she wouldn't dare do that. Not now, and most certainly not here. But as I sniffed the air I knew she had met a vampire but which one I couldn't tell.

As I entered the house with Isabella in my arms, Alice was waiting on the stairs. "Shit," she muttered. "I was too late!"

"Don't worry about it Al, it's not your place to always to fix idiotic things that my wife does." I hadn't known I was angry until those words escaped my lips.

Alice looked intently and me, then nodded. "You will talk when she awakes?"

Climbing the stairs I firmly told her, "I'm not leaving her side until she gives me a damn explanation."

I laid her gently on the bed and cleaned her cuts. Sometimes she would flinch and stir, but she didn't wake. I eventually wrapped her hand up and after some time I sat in the corner and watched her sleep knowing full well in time she would wake.

**Isabella's Point of View- **

I moaned as I rolled over and landed on my right hand. I cried out from the pain and flew open my eyes as I rolled quickly off my arm and off the bed to be once again caught but this time I was conscious to look up into the eyes of Emmett who was clearly worried.

I sat down on the bed with me in his lap. His arms tight around me. I could tell by his hold that I was prisoner until I finsihed talking.

"What were you thinking?" he whispered a few minutes later into my ear, covered by my hair.

I remembered only him catching me as I fell… so just how long had he been there? Had he heard my conversation with Dillon? "Thinking about what happened," I murmured.

He was silent. I wanted to search his thoughts and hear what he was thinking but I spoke up preventing it. "Celia told you where I was, didn't she?"

Obviously… but I didn't know how to start the conversation bound to happen.

"MmHm…" I couldn't help but tell he was mad.

"Is that all you have to say is 'MmHm?'"

He slipped me off his lap and onto the bed and grabbed hold of my wrists pinning me down.

"You honestly think that all I have to say?!" he shouted.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Damn right! What the hell were you thinking Bells?!"

I closed my eyes not wanting to meet his intense stare.

"Look at me and answer me!"

I cautiously looked up at him. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry she says! Bullshit is what _I_ say!"

I started to fight back now. I was going to sit back and let him yell because he had every right to, but not any longer.

"Bullshit?! Do you know what the fuck I was doing there?"

_Running away with Edward,_ he wanted to say. He seemed taken back as to why I had asked him. "I heard you scream Edward's name Isabella," he explained with a dead calm tone.

I slipped out of his grip knowing he was calmer, and walked towards the window.

My voice was a dead whisper, cold and barely auditable. "I met Dillon today. He informed me that some coven was after me…"

I heard Emmett jump up from the bed and then felt his arms around me but I shrugged him off.

"I know Edward is involved but I don't understand how he plays into it."

"Isabella," Alice screamed from downstairs gathering our attentions, "We need to go to La push soon!"

Emmett and I looked at each other.

"Let me hold you," he pleaded. "Let me comfort you..."

I shook my head, "After hearing your thoughts Emmett, how can I?"

I walked out of the room, leaving him standing there, thoughts running wildly through his head on what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six****-**

Alice's Point of View-

Isabella came down the steps, ever so slowly with her wrist clung to her side.

Something definitely had happened to her upstairs by the look on her face.

I could see her gently moving her wrist slowly and then a crack. She sighed with relief and was able to move it freely after the snap.

"Where's Jasper?" She asked at once.

"Are you alri-"but I didn't get to finish because she cut me off.

"I need to talk to Jasper."

Her tone was urgent and I nodded. I pointed to the porch and watched as she walked in that direction. But as soon as she was out of my sight, I rushed upstairs to have a conversation with my brother who had done something to upset his wife.

Jasper's Point of View-

_Holy mother of God! Why is there such a mix of emotion coming from the house!_ I clutched my head trying to make it stop as I looked at the floorboards. Something had happened, but what?

A shadow appeared on the floor and I glanced up to see Isabella.

"That bad is it?" she whispered. Even with being a vampire I needed to strain my ears to hear her voice.

"You could say that…"I mumbled clutching my head.

She had a frown on her face and she didn't even pretend to be happy which never had happened with her. She would prefer being fake then letting her downfall be seen by others.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything," she softly announced.

I could tell she was going to cry and normally, I'd be highly uncomfortable with that. I mean, years and years without seeing someone cry and all, but this was Isabella. She needed me.

Standing up, I wrapped her in my arms and she laid her head gently on my shoulder.

"I just tried to save you guys and then he thinks I ran off to be with… with _him!_"

"Shh," I shushed her and forced her to sit down on the bench. Not once did she move her head from my shoulder which meant she was much drained.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You remember Dillon from… from-?"

"Yes," I interrupted gently remembering picking her up from her work. He was her coworker. More then that, Dillon was Victoria's brother. "What about him?"

"I had to meet him… I just had to." I waited patiently for her to continue. "And he informed me that there is a group after him as well as me. The connection is unknown to me but I know he isn't lying…"

"How do you know?"

She pushed herself gently away from me and stared into my eyes, "He has too much to lose by lying to me."

Yeah. Now that she mentioned it, he did. She had not one person, but two that could easily destroy him.

I winced feeling a sudden pain coming from within the house. My sister in law looked at me then towards the house. "Whose pain is it?" she wondered out loud.

"Well, I'd assume Alice saw your distressed face and went up to have a little chat with your hubby."

That earned me a small smile.

"What happened between you two?"

She exhaled and bit her lip then held her head in her hands as she leaned forward. "He thinks I'm trying to get with Edward when I was trying to-"

"Save us?" I wildly guessed. By her face I knew I was right so I jumped up and made a dash towards the house but she caught a hold of my arm.

"What are you doing?"

My jaw was clenched and I gently shrugged her off.

"Don't do anything stupid!" She called out as I raced upstairs. I got halfway before I heard them from the  
downstairs arguing. Loudly. Very loudly.

Celia and Michael were walking out of the kitchen and were looking at the entrance of the house where their mother stood frozen in place. Standing directly behind them was Esme, and rushing down behind me was Carlisle.

"What's going on here?" he yelled over the ruckus from the family room.

"You have no right whatsoever to think that Emmett!" We all heard Alice scream. She went to lung at him, but Michael grabbed her. I gave him a thankful smile as Celia stood in front of her asking her to calm down.

Carlisle stood before Emmett asking what was going on but I couldn't take it.

"Could you all shut up for one fucking minute?!" I shouted.

Esme turned towards me with shock as I mumbled my sorry.

"Emmett look at your wife," I pointed at the doorway where Isabella stood dead still. She was biting her lips vigorously and seemed paler then usual. "Does she look like she would run off with Edward and meet secretly because she is madly in love with him?"

Everyone's mouths dropped down with surprise but I went on, "NO!" I yelled in answer. "Would she run off for the chance of saving each and every one of us?"

Emmett's face paled as he tried to look at his wife but I stepped in between them so he couldn't. "Don't look at her when you thought she was going off to her long lost love! Do you know what that girl has gone through? Em- she had your child for fucking sakes and here you are accusing with stupid reason I might add, that she was leaving you for a good screw!"

By now I was breathing heavy and I was in half shock myself by my speech.

I could feel every one in shock, some angry and some filled with disbelief.

Alice stepped around Celia and Carlisle where she slapped Emmett across the face, "You unimaginable bastard! How could you?!"

Carlisle quickly grabbed Alice and carried her over towards me. "Hold your wife down Jasper," he directed me. I wasn't one to argue now that I had completed my ranting.

Michael held Celia down to knowing that she could just as easily be the next slap to Emmett. He turned her towards himself making sure that her eye contact was on no one but him, just in case she couldn't control her emotions.

An uneasy silence came over everyone. A silence that made everyone's emotions intensify. At that moment I wished I had kept my mouth shut because my head felt as though it would explode.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven****-**

Bella's Point of View-

_I can't believe this. I can't believe this…_ Esme's mind kept repeating.  
_  
What on earth happened?! _Carlisle's mind was screaming.

_If mom leaves again I'm going to need Michael to come with me._

I shook my head at Celia's thought. If I left, no one would be coming with me this time.

_Dad really fucked up this time,_ Michael thought. I half smiled when I really wanted to laugh. He seemed to know I was listening because he looked over at me and smirked.  
_  
Why is every Cullen boy out to hurt Bella?_

Wait what? Who was thinking that? I turned my attention to a figure out in the trees and found someone staring straight back at me.

"Isabella could we talk for a moment?" Emmett spoke softly snapping my attention back towards the current situation. I found him standing less then a foot away.

I shook my head, "We need to go to La Push."

He stepped forwards and took hold of my hand, "But-"

I dropped his hand and turned around, "I'm leaving to finish what we came here for. If you want to join  
then I suggest-"

"Coming!" Shouted Michael from inside before his father had a chance to reply.

With that, I didn't care if anyone else followed. At least Michael would be there with me. Not that it really mattered if he was or not.

He quickly caught up with me and placed his arm around my shoulder. I could hear Celia's thoughts as well as Emmett's.

Celia wanted to know where exactly we were going while Emmett was rapidly thinking what he should say to make amends. I stopped listening right away not wanting to have to hear it even once. Alice and Jasper were whispering things back and forth but I paid no attention. My main focus was concentrated on the situation before us.

We all ran to the La Push borders where my children looked highly confused as to why we had stopped. I bit my lip contemplating if they would really consider us on their territory as breaking the rules. I shook my head, screw it if they did.

I turned towards Alice and Jasper, "Stay here…"

They knew better then to argue and immediately I saw them grab hold of Emmett's arms. We all knew that he could break the hold easy, but he knew better then to come along.

Celia came up beside Michael and whispered, "I know they are werewolves but-"

"It's more personal then that," I cut in shortly and we walked the rest of the way in silence until we paused once we saw a group of ten Indian males. They were bickering about something until they stiffened and looked our way.

I stepped forward making it so they would focus on me and not Michael or Celia. A few started to shake but I was beyond caring anymore. One stepped forward who I immediately recognized and from his gaze, he recognized me as well. As though to make sure his eyes weren't betraying him, he called out, "Bella, is that you?"

I walked towards him and nodded without saying a word. I would normally be upset about being called by my old nickname, but Jacob could call me anything and I would be fine. Michael went to grab me which I easily side stepped and went on my way.

From the side I saw a werewolf transform and directed my thought to Celia ordering her to keep Michael where he was. Obediently she grabbed around his waist just as the werewolf tackled me to the hard ground.

I could hear Jacob yelling and the others too. Jacob was oredering him off, and the others were cheering him on.

Somehow I flipped him over before he could do any damage. I held his throat down to the ground tightly as he struggled to be able to breathe. I barely let my grip loosen as I held his gaze.

"I'm not a full vampire you idiot!" I screamed. "And even if I was, I think it was a fucking mistake coming here to try and find Jacob's daughter!"

The person slowly turned back into a human as Michael grabbed my shoulder pulling me away, back towards where Celia stood, "We don't have to do this mom," he whispered into my ear.

"I owe them this much at least…"

Jacob raced towards me, "Wait Bella! Please!"

Michael held me tightly but I gently tore his hands away which he immediately switched to wrapping them around Celia.

We were less then five feet apart now and I couldn't help it, I took a couple steps and took hold of his hands.

His eyes widened with surprise. "You really aren't full blooded!"

I smiled. "I'm special, remember?"

"You always were," he murmured as Michaels mind began thinking wildly.

_Great, now my son thinks I'm a slut._ "These are my children, Michael Charles and Celia Elizabeth."

He glanced at them, "Celia… Cardelia's daughter?"

"Yes…"

"And Michael's is…?

"Mine."

I could tell he really wanted to ask more questions but thought better of it. One question being who Michael's father was. I could tell he was hoping that it wasn't Edward.

"You do smell like them though Bella," he said changing topics.

"I live with full bloods! Of course I smell like them! Normally I don't, and neither do my children." I sighed, "But Jake, what if it were a human and not me that had showed up…"

"He's Paul's son who was recently changed." I moved my eyes to see that indeed he was young. He looked younger then Michael. I shook my head but he continued, "It won't happen again." He turned and glared at his pack, "Understood?"

The boy seemed guilty and nodded as, someone who resembled Paul, placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

Michael cleared his throat bringing my attention back. "We need to get going or else the family is going to upset that we took so long."

"I have a debt to pay to you Jake…"

He was about to protest but I raised my voice. "You saved me along time ago and I returned the favor by leaving you." I lowered my voice now, "For that I am very sorry."

He pulled me into a hug and then groaned, "Bells you really need to shower."

I laughed, "How about I go and take a shower so you and the others can stand being around me…"

"Come to my place when you are finished," he suggested.

Michael stepped forward protectively, "Just her?" I rolled my eyes. He was so much like his father. Always wanting to be the macho man.

"I won't allow the others on my land, and until I hear from your mother that you two don't drink-"

"They don't. The only vampire traits they have are not aging anymore."

"Then you and the children are allowed but not the others."

"Good," Michael said rather rudely as he pulled my arm leaving Jake staring at our departure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight****-**

Bella's Point of View-

On the way back to our home, I didn't even pause to talk. I figured they could do that while I was taking a shower, which I did rather quickly.

When I ran downstairs, I found Michael and Celia waiting for me at the bottom.

"You two aren't coming," I said as walked towards the door.

"Why not?" they demanded in unison. It was odd that at times they acted so much like siblings, yet were dating.

I paused a moment to collect my thoughts. "First, neither of you haven't taken a shower. Which is exactly why I was attacked-" Emmett stormed towards me from the living room at this point, but I went on, "And second, I need to talk to them alone."

"Why?"

"I'm not in danger Michael…" He knew I even I wouldn't lie about this so it must be true. He looked at my face, to ensure that my words were true and saw nothing false so he grabbed Celia's hand and led her into the kitchen.

I was five feet from the front door when Emmett blocked my exit way.

"You were attacked?"

Oh crap. His tone was one I didn't particularly care for. "Do I look like it?" I laughed.

"This isn't funny Isabella!"

"No, it's not," I agreed dryly. "Of course it isn't funny when there is a missing girl. Especially when the girl belongs to a best friend I haven't seen for over twenty years."

"It's none of our-"

"Concern?" I asked coldly. I shook my head as I ran my hands through my hair, pulling it into a pony tail. "Why else would Aro call me?" I sighed frustrated. "If you have a problem with it Emmett you call him," I reached in my pocket and thrust the cell into his chest. "But while you're doing that, I'll be in La Push."

He grabbed my arm just as I stepped onto the front porch. "If Jacob does anything-"

I met his eyes darkly, "Oh don't worry. It's me you have to worry about. Remember, I'm the whore who runs off to other men."

With that, I brushed off his grip and walked to the garage where I jumped into the V6 Mitsubishi Eclipse and sped down the coast to La Push.

I parked and went to the door where I could hear a pretty intense discussion happening. And then when I knocked I received silence in return. Jake came to the door and seemed shocked that I was alone.

"Could we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"Not intimidated by my friends are you?" He joked.

I shook my head with a smirk, "Never was and I don't think I ever will be."

He nodded with understanding and he stepped out on his porch where he took a seat on his swinging chair. "I didn't even smell you!"

I laughed, "Well that's good!"

He sniffed for a minute, "Strawberry? _Still?!_"

He seemed truly amazed and I was truly surprised. "You remembered that?"

"I guess I'm pathetic…"

I sat down next to him and took hold of his hand, "No, not pathetic." We sat there in silence until we both leaned back in the chair. After awhile, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You remember when Henry Clearwater died?" I felt him nod. "That day was the first time I felt like we could work…" My voice trailed off.

"Me too… but I was no match for Edward was I?"

"You were better then Edward ever was," I whispered. "I was just too naive to see it."

"Was?" He asked startled.

"Hey Jake bring her in will you?" I heard a deep voice of one that sounded familiar.

I smiled and went into the house finding six teenagers sitting on the floor and Paul, Embry, Quil sat in the couches. They jumped up when they saw me and I hugged them.

"I understand if you don't want me here, and I will leave as soon as I find Jacob's daughter if you want me to."

Quil shook his head, "You don't have the same diet as the others so you are welcome in La Push whenever."

Paul laughed, "Of course Bella would be a different _vampire_."

The way he said it made me cringe but Embry jumped in, "She was lucky! Now we don't have to tear her to shreds!"

"If I was a full vampire, you wouldn't be able to," I challenged straightening up tall.

The teenagers started cracking up like I was talking nonsense. I smiled, "My children are half the elements." One of the boys who was listening had just taken a sip of soda ended up spitting it up, choking. He was rescued when another pounded his back. I raised my voice, "And they will be helping find Jacobs daughter."

It was silent until Jake said, "Lilith."

Flooding memories rushed into his mind. Him pushing who I assumed was Lilith on a swing. Him chasing her on the beach. Him giving her a piggy back ride. Him tucking her into bed and reading her bed time stories.

"I was told she was sixteen…"

"She was taken ten years ago," Quil whispered.

I gasped. "Ten fucking years?!" I searched frantically for my cell phone before I realized I had given it to Emmett.

I heard one youngster ask another, "She seems extremely pissed about this..."

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"What?"

"He has the phone I use to call Aro!"

Jacob's eyes widened, clearly knowing the name. "And why do you need to call Aro?"

"He waited ten years to tell me about this when I could have come sooner!"

"_He_ sent you?" He seemed confused.

"Yes Aro sent me!" I wanted to scream at him. No, I wanted to beat the crap out of him. Ten whole years that poor girl has been missing. I narrowed my eyes, "Excuse me for a minute," I said as I walked outside.

Caius must have been involved. After all he had missed out on his daughter's life. What better then to make the new werewolf leader miss his too? Marcus probably brought up the idea and all three had agreed. Damn it!!!

"He had to have reason not to tell you," I whispered.

"What reason are you thinking?" Jake asked from behind me.

I whirled around to face him and we ended up face to face. "I'm so sorry Jacob… if I had known-"

"Why didn't he tell you?"

I bit my lip.

"Why?"

"I've been terrified to come back here," I whispered.

"Why?" he persisted.

"Because this is where Edward is…" I cried. "This fucking country…" Jacob put his arms around me hugging me tightly, "This fucking state… even this fucking city!"

We sat back down on the swinging chair with me resting against him.

After what seemed like forever, he softly asked, "I thought you married him."

I became silent and then gently pushed away from him so I could look into his eyes while I gently held his hand. "Edward cheated on me with Rosalie a month after we left to go to Italy."

Jacob stiffened and tightened his grip. "What?"

"That's why I left and never came back."

"I didn't think Michael looked like Edward," he mumbled.

I sighed, "He's Emmett's."

"That's who your rock belongs to!" he exclaimed twisting it on my finger.

We were silent again until I spoke up. "I didn't want to leave for good Jacob… I wanted to come back to you and the pack. But I treated you so poorly… you deserved so much better then that! And here we are, you treating me as though nothing occurred!"

He interrupted me, "Bella, I'll admit I was mad, I was furious. But after some time, I learned that I cared too much about you. You could stab me in the heart Bella, and I'd still love you. I know you don't feel the same-"

"We love each other… just in a different way."

He nodded and grabbed my hand, "I thought you left because you were in love with Edward… and I wanted you to have your happy ending."

We were silent for a minute until I said, "You know my whole family was murdered by vampires Jake, which is why I'm here. I need to save your daughter. And I will," I shook my head, "I'm trying to give everyone a happy ending and that's not easy to do."

He chuckled, "No, I don't imagine it would be."

"Tell me about Lilith's mother. I didn't see her in any of your memories with your daughter."

"Her name was Maria. She and I met a couple years after you had left. I thought I would never fall in love again and then I met her." He sighed, "We married, and then she had our daughter. She died in giving birth to Lilith."

"I'm so sorry Jake," I said rubbing his arm with compassion.

It wasn't a weird silence I noticed again when we fell into it. I started thinking about who was missing from the pack. There were only four adults including Jake so who was-

"You're the leader?" I asked.

He answered slowly, "Yes…"

"Where's Sam?"

He paused, clearly wondering what to say. _Dead_, his mind stated.

It was easy to read that he didn't want to discuss it so I continued with, "I think whoever has Lilith is also after me."

"Why would you think that?"

"A… friend told me news that someone was after me. Well if not me, my children."

"Would this friend lie?"

"Liars don't make friends," I said bitterly.

"No they don't, but maybe he's with the enemy?"

It was possible, there was no denying that. But would Dillon be that stupid?

"How else could he know Bella?"

"They're after him too," I whispered trying to persuade myself.

"What if he's trying to be on both sides?"

"You could easily say that about me!" I stood up angrily. "I'm the one who's trying to help out werewolves! I'm the one who's a vampire for crying out loud!" 

"We both know you're here to save an innocent little girl. _My_ innocent little girl."

I sighed as he came up behind me and took my elbows turning me to face him.

"You know doing this, you will have vampire enemies forever Bella?"

I laughed, "Technically Aro wanted me to come and put this vampire in his place…"

He shook his head and I knew what he meant.

He whispered, "Can you do it Bella? Can you save my daughter?"

I met his gaze as I said, "If not, I'll die trying."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine****-**

I left Jacob's place right after I said that. I meant every word. I _would_ die trying if I had too. I was sick and tired of vampires fucking up my life. Beyond that, to go and mess up orders sent to all vampires that said DO NOT mess with werewolves. _Well_, I grinned to myself, _they fucked up royally and I'm going to teach them a lesson._ I shook my head and laughed. These days, (more like years) I was all talk and no show without my two kids there beside me.

On the out skirts of La Push I heard someone's mind screaming for help and I slammed on the breaks. I listened closely and thought I heard it coming from the coast, down the steep cliffs. I stepped out of my car and raced over to the edge and peered down. _Who could possibly be down there at this-_

"Well if it isn't the lovely Isabella Cullen," came a male's voice behind me.

I turned around and saw one vampire whose eyes were crimson red. His eyes seemed to be circled by darkness, probably from the lack of sleep.

I smirked, "And who might you be?"

Quickly, very quickly, he had his hand over my mouth and his arm tightly around my waist. The wind came rushing around us as everything around us became blurry.

_The third element!_ My mind screamed as I closed my eyes.

The wind made torturous noises that made me think I would never hear anything again. Nothing made sense once it did stop because I was standing alone in completely darkness. I felt sand beneath my feet and looked up to see the wall of cliffs.

_What the hell! _

I heard a tsk tsk tsk come from behind me, "Language Bella, please."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I turned around to face him, "Twenty years and now you show up?"

He frowned momentarily. "I thought it would be best if Michael had his mother until proper age."

"What? You're going to take me away from him like you took away mine?"

He frowned even more at this.

"Oh wait! But mine actually died," I shouted. "Yeah, I think I remember having a funeral-"

"I never knew that Rosalie would do that to Renee."

"Oh really?" I demanded stepping forward, "And you claim that you read minds?" I laughed bitterly.

"Who said I was with her enough to know everything she was thinking?"

"So you slept with her, yet never stayed with her?"

He watched me as I looked over the surroundings with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Forgive me if I seem rude-"

"Edward Cullen, rude? Never!"

"Every time I slept with her, which was very limited I assure you, I was thinking of you."

That was a slap in the face. And I tried to hide my expression by saying, "Well I'm sorry that you wasted your time thinking of me those twenty years ago," I said walking down the beach slowly, "but if you don't mind I will be-"

He grabbed my arm gently and whispered softly, "You're not going anywhere. And if you think I only thought of your twenty years ago, you are wrong. I've thought of you every day... every night since." He turned me towards him so that we were close. Softly, he traced my forehead with his nose. "You don't have power to overtake me anymore." I stepped back and swung my hand up to slap him which he grabbed easily, "And your children aren't anywhere around to save you." He met my eyes with an intensity that took me by surprise.

"Who said I needed to be saved?"

"Well we have a girl I believe you were wanting to-"

"You!" I screamed pushing him away roughly as my fear came true. "I knew it had Edward Cullen written on it! No wonder he didn't tell me for ten fucking years!"

He stood up and went to grab me but I somehow managed to dodge him which made him fall onto the sand.

"You took that little girl Edward! How could you?!"

He made a move to stand up but I managed to kick his face as hard as I could and took off running on the beach. I heard him from behind and with his stupid vampire speed I knew I had no chance. I tried to start climbing the rocks but I felt him grab my ankle. He pulled me so fierce that my palms scrapped the rocks as I fell backwards onto the sand where he quickly placed himself on top of me.

My hands hurt like no other and stung more then I thought they would. His body became rigid. I saw him close his eyes and inhale my scent as though it were the only thing that smelled great to him.

When he opened his eyes, I saw that his eyes were black with want. He took my palm and licked, slowly as he murmured, "You smell the same as ever…"

"You unimaginable bastard!"

"Sticks and stones my love," he said softly against my cheek. He stood, pulling me up by holding my elbows tightly so I couldn't run. I glared at him and tried with all my might to knee him.

He grabbed my calf and met my eyes. His hands lingered for a moment. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he was contemplating very hard whether to take me there and then or to hold out a little longer.

He sighed and I relaxed slightly now knowing his choice. "If I show you the girl will you be civil?"

I wanted to say more then yes or no but all I could do was nod. He kissed me on my neck then let my leg go slowly

"Jack, would you be so kind us to escort us to our place?"

My eyes widened, "How did I hear-"

"Oh, one of the many talents Jack has with being the element of the wind. He can carry people's cries for miles."

"And people too?" I was completely sarcastic but Edwards smile told me that it was true.

Edward placed his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him.  
"Close your eyes Bella."

"No," I muttered.

He clearly could tell that I wasn't going to so he raised one hand to cover them. I tried to step backwards and heard Jack chuckle which made Edward hiss.

"Hey Eddie, it's not my fault that she can't trust you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten****-**

I felt a hand on moving my hair from my face. It was gentle and warm so I knew it was human.

"Are you alright?" I heard a worried charming voice call.

I opened my eyes and saw who I immediately knew was Lilith Black. She had perfect tan skin and black hair with gorgeous big brown eyes.

"Lilly?"

She immediately dropped her hand and sat back down, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"You are Lilly right?"

She nodded, "And you are?"

"I'm a friend of your fathers."

Her eyes widened and the water works began. Tears fell from her eyes as though the Hoover damn had broken.

Instinctively I quickly moved her into my arms and whispered soothing things. I kept repeating the sixteen year old girl, "You're father misses you just as much as you miss him."

"But- but how… how do you know him?" She stammered as she moved away a little to turn and face me.

Before I could answer her mind screamed **_Bella!_ **

"You've heard of me?" I asked with my eye brows raised.

_You, you can hear me?_

I nodded, "I can teach you how not to allow it because there is another who can read as well."

"But I didn't think two vampires could have the same gift."

I laughed, "You've done research I see!" Of course being here for ten years she would have to know a lot of things that others wouldn't. "I would say it's different from the prick that has the mind reading gift."

"How?" she was truly curious

_I can also communicate with the mind. Also I can block him from reading when we are talking… _

_  
_Her mouth opened into a perfect O with amazement.

I scooted a little so that my back was against the stone wall. "Must think you would try to escape," I murmured.

"I did," she said bitterly. "But I also think that they are afraid the pack will find my scent."

"Well now they have to worry about my coven as well." I slammed my head back against the wall, "Damn it! Aro is going to be furious!"

She seemed startled, not for my swearing but for my words. "Aro?" she gulped. "You work with a lead vampire?"

"I think we are going to have plenty of time to discuss our lives, so let's start with what you know about me and I'll fill you in from there. The sooner we finish with me; I get to learn about this mysterious Lilith Black."

A scarlet blush rose on her cheeks as she nodded.

After filling her in on my history, I could see that she was terribly tired, so when she began to drift, I picked her up and carried her to her bed, a small mattress in the corner of our small cellar. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

I then noticed I was terribly tired too. I noticed an extra blanket at the end of her bed, so I pulled the quilt out a little and sat leaning against the bed, with the quilt for my pillow. I looked once more at the girl, finding myself feeling horrible for her fate. A fate that Edward had no reason to interfere with.

**A/N: I decided that thhis chapter was just too short.. so I am posting the next one as well. Hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven****-**

I heard the door opening and stood up immediately sitting on the edge of the bed. It was that element named Jack. He smiled, "My prize is awake!"

"You're prize?" I mocked.

He closed his eyes and I felt wind come from no where. Immediately I was being brought towards him. He lifted his hand and held my chin firmly so I could turn away. "_Edward,_" he sneered, "Wants you for himself but keep in mind I have no problem defying him so I can have my way with you!" I wanted to laugh, his tone was rude, but I cuold tell he was all fun and games.

I stopped trying to get out of his grasp and stared him in the eyes, "I dare you to. You can threaten me all you want, but they mean nothing. False words which I wouldn't waste my energy speaking if I were you!"

He raised his hand to strike me but someone behind him, who I couldn't see grabbed his hand. "Don't!" he said.

That voice sounded familiar and as though catching me noticing that, he took off quickly before I could fully recognize the owner. I quickly tried to read minds but found it useless, they were all used to Edward and his damn mind reading.

Jack chuckled and whispered, "You're lucky…"

I smirked, "Is that what you call this?"

He grabbed my elbows and towed me out of the room shutting the door behind me, locking it, and then kept a firm hold on me as we wandered down dark hallways that curved and turned. I easily noted which way was which in case anything happened.

He roughly pushed me into a large room where I found Edward waiting for me. He grinned at my appearance then frowned at Jack. I refused to go into that guys mind flat out. Literally that was a HELL no!

"It seems we have an issue to discuss Jack?" He said tilting his head.

"I found her! I have all rights to claim her!"

I smirked as I stood between the two. Apparently there wasn't a leader. I was interested in who the hell the fourth element was and when his or her debut would be.

"You lay your claim on the two elements which will be coming for her!"

He growled and I was all prepared for them to attack then and there.

"She's mine!" Jack shouted.

"That was not in our agreement!"

"Fuck the agreement!"

"Technically Jack did get me," I said adding input.

They both stared at me, most likely forgetting my presence.

"However Edward did make the final catch…"

Edward's furious face turned into a well composed one.

"Bella makes the call on who she stays with," Edward declared.

Which was the better of two evils…

Jack seemed pissed, like he knew I would pick Edward. I accidentally read Jacks mind as he thought, _If I don't get her, I can always have that Wolf Girl. _Again, I got that weird feeling that he knew I was reading his mind... because he personality seemed a little off.

"I choose Jack," I said almost throwing up instantly. "If Edward decides not to release Lilith Black," I stated firmly.

"She can't do that!" Jack screamed. I could tell that he wanted to add thoughts to me, but could only give me a weird look with his eyes because Edward would hear him.

Edward intently looked at me trying to decide.

"He'll rape that girl Edward if you don't let her go! You _know_ that!"

He still didn't look convinced.

"Fine!" I shouted and walked over and grabbed Jack's hand. "If it has to be me or her that he rapes, I pick me!"

Edward's eyes widened as my back turned on him but I was suddenly pulled away from Jack furiously.

"The girl will be set free, as requested."

"And no harm will be brought to her?"

Edward nodded, "I give my word."

"Your word once meant everything," I stated, "but no longer is that the case."

He frowned but looked up to Jack, "Leave us! And if you hurt the girl you will have the half the elements after your ass as well as her fathers pack! Understood?"

Through clenched teeth, he snapped: "Understood," before leaving. His eyes held a deep humor... like he enjoyed this whole arguement that had just taken place. I cringed at the thought. I would have to learn more about this Jack...

I released my breath that I had been holding once Jack had gone.

He seemed to take in my tattered clothes, and weak form. "You had me worried you would pick him Bella," he murmured as he rubbed my arms trying to take my goose bumps away.

I gently pushed him away, "Don't make me think I made the wrong choice. I did this for Lilly's sake more then my own."

He could tell every word I spoke was truth, and trying to be a gentleman, he held his hand out for me, "Shall I lead you to your quarters?"

I searched his eyes looking for something to say, but found no words. I slowly took his hand, and followed him to a room that had one bed and a rocking chair… a desk…

He shut the door behind him and I rounded on him. "It's just like-"

"I'll never forget that room Bella," he said softly. "Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back with… _human_ food."

"Edward?" I asked as he reached the door.

His hand stayed on the handle as he continued to face away from me. "Where is your room?"

He paused as he held open the door, "You're in it."

He quickly shut the door before I could protest. Shit! Just like the fucking old days. A shiver ran down my spine. Would Edward try and have his way with me or would he watch me sleep from the corner in the rocking chair?


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note- Sorry I didn't update Friday! I was extremely busy and I understand that this chapter is VERY short but the next chapter makes up for it because it is EXTREMELY long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and as always; I love reviews!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve****-**

We didn't speak to each other at all once he brought food back into the room… It was like cat and mouse, if he was on one side of the room, I was on the other. He wondered in and out of the room the rest of the day, probably talking to the other vampires but I paid no attention.

Soon I gave up and lay on the bed. I closed my eyes tightly trying to pretend that I actually was back in my old room at Charlie's home. I heard him come in but he respectfully sat down on the rocking chair in the far corner.

Charlie… that- that unbelievable bitch murdered him and for what?

I didn't realize it but I had let my shield down and Edward was kneeling by my side in an instant. Tears escaped my closed eyes and his finger was there to capture them. I opened my eyes, and like twenty years before, he licked the tears away.

He met my gaze and we stared in silence until he said, "Victoria is dead…"

"And so is my father." I rolled away from him and stared at the other wall. I could almost hear Edward thinking, but he went back to the rocking chair. Slowly I fell asleep and didn't wake until many hours later.

Edward was holding me against his chest, and for some reason, I had though it was Emmett. I looked up into his eyes and tried to move away but his pleading thoughts were whispering, "Please… just let me hold you for now. Nothing more. I swear"

I ceased my struggles and relaxed against him.

"How is Carlisle?" he softly asked.

I sighed quietly, "He misses you. Twenty years he has missed his son…"

_Twenty years I've missed my father too…_ "And Esme?"

"She's still cooking for me and Celia and Michael." I smiled faintly, "And cleaning as ever."

He chuckled and for a minute it did fell like old times.

" Alice and Jasper are still the happy couple," I said rolling away from him. "Jasper helps when fights happen…" I stood up aware of his gaze on my back, "He's an amazing brother in law," I concluded. "And Alice makes sure Emmett never hurts me," I turned and met his darkening eyes.

"Tell me about your boy," his voice was dead calm.

"Michael Charles is none of your concern," I sharply stated. "You've never met him for your sake I hope you never do!"

In a flash he was before me with his arms on both sides of my neck so I couldn't move away. I pushed myself against the wall as much as I could, but he just inched closer.

"We will meet," he laughed, his mood changing with mine. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Because who wouldn't try and save you Isabella?"

My stomach curled as I flinched, "Try?" my voice shook. "You seem so certain of yourself."

"He will join the elements, because if he doesn't something terrible would happen."

I stared him down, "If you're thinking about making him pick my life for his… I will make that call."

He laughed once more as his lips trailed along my chin. I pushed him away as hard as I could manage but he grabbed my wrist so I didn't get any further.

"Bella, you need to know something…"

I glared at him and snatched my arm back and fell roughly onto the bed.

"It's not you or him," he walked towards the door with a smirk written on his face. "I promise this, I will easily get you both."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- As promised, this chapter will be long. I would appreciate feed back very much! Also, the lyrics in this chapter are She's Got The Jack by ACDC. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen****-**

_I promise this, I will easily get you both._

His tone made it a statement. What the hell does that mean? I had no idea and that's all my mind thought about for the following hours until the door opened. I was expecting Edward but I found Jack with a grin on his face.

"Seems you pissed Edward off," he chuckled.

"Anytime," I said bitterly as I sat on the bed with the tray of fruits and breads in my hand.

"Can I ask something…?"

I looked up at him and dropped the roll I was about to eat, "As long as it's not perverted, yes."

He laughed, "No, I do that only in front of Edward. It really pisses him off when I do that to you…"

"Oh really?" I cocked an eyebrow up. "That's good to know."

He groaned, "Great, I'm just giving you more ideas to piss him off with…"

"And that terribly upsets you?"

He smirked in answer.

"Honestly, I didn't think it did," I grinned as I bit into an apple and chewed slowly while looking thoughtfully at him. "So you wanted to ask something?"

His eyes really annoyed me because they were red, but in my position I couldn't lecture him so I tried to ignore the matter. I took another bite waiting for him to speak up. Bu the time he spoke up I had finished the green apple.

"Are you and Emmett still together?"

I laughed and took another apple, this time red, off the tray and bit into it. "Look, if you want to hit on my husband, I wish you luck. He's not gay, I can _promise _that."

He grinned. "Damn it!"

We laughed for a bit. We both knew that he wasn't gay. After he had those thoughts about Lilly, I was certain. But it was fun to joke around for a little while.

After a minute he continued, "No, I was just wondering because first Edward Cullen breaks your heart… then Rosalie Cullen kills your family and then Emmett Cullen thinks you-"

"It was a misunderstanding," I interrupted. "It happens in marriages."

"I bet it does…" he murmured quietly. I didn't say anything thinking I wasn't supposed to hear it. "See you later Bella," he said louder.

"Come back sometime! It's not as though I have many visitors," I joked.

He nodded, "I will."

I placed the tray on the floor after he left and lay on the bed. I pondered what Jack had said about Cullens always hurting me... I blinked startled. So it was Jack that was in the forest outside the house. That seemed to make sense. Now at least.

Sometime later I heard the door open once more and knew it was Edward.

"Did you let Lilly go?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"I told you I would keep to my word."

"Trying something new are you?" I casually replied as I wrapped my arms around my knees, while I sat on the bed.

"Listen," he said with frustration trying to hold back his anger, "you better try and get along with me because we will be together for a very long time. I'm the only friend you have here, remember that." He shook his head, "It's almost as though you'd prefer to be with Jack then me." He spoke so quietly that I didn't think I was meant to hear it. He looked at me then went back out of the room shutting the door tightly behind him.

That was it; I went towards the door and shouted, "That's where you are wrong Edward! I _would_ prefer Jack!"

The door flew open and Edward Cullen stood before me with black eyes that held mine, "Would you now?" His voice was deadly but I tried not to pay attention to it.

I stepped forward showing that I wasn't afraid of him. I couldn't be afraid of him. "I'm only here because I wanted Lilly released."

He studied me for a moment then walked out of the room with a look of disappointment, yet in the depths of his eyes, I could tell he was going to give me a challenge.

I sighed. From this afternoon, I knew Jack wasn't that freak show guy I had met at first. It started to make sense why his eyes had always seemed to be holding secrets, and that's why. Even if I had tried to read his mind, it would have been blocked because of Edward…

A song came into mind as Edward stormed back and slammed the door obviously forgetting to shut it as he had furiously left the room. I glared as he shut it, and then smiled remembering the lyrics of a song ran through my mind…

_She gave me the King_

_She was wheelin' and dealin' _

_Just doin' her thing _

_She was holdin' a pair _

_But I had to try _

_Her Deuce was wild _

_But my Ace was high _

_But how was I to know _

_That she'd been dealt with before _

_Said she'd never had a Full House _

_But I should have known _

_From the tattoo on her left leg _

_And the garter on her right _

_She'd have the card to bring me down _

_She's got the jack, she's got the jack _

_She's got the jack, she's got the jack _

_She's got the jack, she's got the jack _

_She's got the jack, she's got the jack _

_She's got the jack, jack, jack, jack, jack, jack, jack _

_Poker face was her name _

_Poker face was her nature _

_Poker straight was her game _

_If she knew she could get you _

_She played 'em fast _

_And she played 'em hard _

_She could close her eyes _

_And feel every card _

_But how was I to know _

_That she'd been shuffled before _

_Said she'd never had a Royal Flush _

_But I should have known _

_That all the cards were comin' _

_From the bottom of the pack _

_And if I'd known what she was dealin' out _

_I'd have dealt it back _

I remember how Edward used to compose his face like a poker player. Well I was up for playing just as much as he was except I was betting my whole life savings… I was betting my son. I was betting my daughter. I was betting my husband. I was betting myself.

Michael's Point of View-

"Help. Me. Some. One." I paused when I heard a faint voice call out. The voice was clearly exhausted and tired. I turned in the direction it had come from and took only a few steps before I saw a girl with tan skin collapsed on the ground.

" Alice!" I shouted, because she was the one I went out searching my mother with. Jasper and Celia went in the other direction.

I scooped the girl up into my arms, and noticed that she was only a few years younger then I.

Alice appeared quickly. She gasped. "Why didn't I see her in any of my visions?" she asked herself.

I shrugged not knowing as I carried her towards our house.

Alice grabbed my arm, "She has to be a werewolf, Michael."

"Part werewolf," I muttered.

The girl opened her eyes and focused her attention on me, just as I was studying her with the same curiosity.

"Michael?" she whispered.

I nodded knowing by her tone she somehow knew me.

"Your mother," she said very weakly, "they have her."

I met Alice's stare then met the girls eyes once more, "Who?" I asked urgently. "Who has her?"

"Edward," she whispered before her head feel back and she was out.

Alice gasped. "That- that son of a bitch!" She started walking towards the house fast, and I matched her pace with the girl still in my arms.

"It makes sense! Edward takes Jacob's daughter and who comes to his rescue to save them from vampires?"

"My mother," I said bitterly. The girls face was very peaceful and she was breathing slower now. "This is Lilith then?"

Alice nodded, "It must be… the question is: do we take her to Jacob right now?"

"He's missed ten years; he shouldn't have to wait any longer."

She nodded and flipped out her cell phone, somehow already knowing the phone number.

"Jacob I know you don't want to hear from me but since Bella was taken I know you'd prefer hearing this then not. Michael and I found your daughter."

No answer and I thought perhaps Jacob had fainted. "Ask him if he wants me to talk her to him," I said quietly not wanting to disturb the girl.

"Michael is bringing her to your house right away. I promise no harm will come to her," Alice met my eyes and I nodded as I looked at the girl in my arms. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. A small smile was written on her face. It was contentment I believed. It was as though she knew she was safe.

I took off towards the direction of La Push. I stared at Lilith's face instead of where I was walking because it wasn't necessary. I wondered if she had seen my mother because there had to be a connection. It was weird that just a day after my mother had gone missing, Lilith was found. It wasn't a coincidence. At least I knew that much.

Lilith slowly opened her eyes and instead of being scared she smiled. "You have her eyes," she whispered.

I blinked dumbfounded. "Her who?"

"Isabella… she is your mother right?" she asked a little confused.

"You met her?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, shivering against me. She burrowed herself closer to me. She was so warm and her breath against my chest felt amazing. It was odd that she didn't want to get away from me since she had been taken for ten years by vampires and here I was…

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" I questioned lightly trying to hide my curiosity.

She didn't even open her eyes but I could see a smile come across her features. "You're eyes aren't red… The vampires I was taken by had red… except for the earth element," she added as a second thought.

I was going to ask about the element but she went on, "When I was younger, my father told me that red eyed ones were the only ones to worry about…"

"I'm taking you to him right now. He's missed you very much Lilly…"

She smiled even more, "Your mother called my Lilly too." She frowned a little, "I've missed him so much… they kept telling me that he was searching, but I didn't believe them. Ten years and I know I would have given up…"

We had made it to the Black's house where I stopped walking. She opened her eyes as though sensing it and I set her on the ground so she was standing up. "Who are they?" I asked.

She was staring at the house with fear so I took her hand trying to bring her comfort. She grasped my hand tighter as she whispered, "Thank you." I nodded.

"I'll stay as long as you want Lilly, I promise."

"You and your mom seem to always keep your promises," she murmured.

I raised my eyebrow with question.

"She promised to get me out, and she did…" she swallowed hard and turned to face me. "I am so sorry Michael. I- I didn't know she would do that. Jack came back without her and said she had made some deal for me!" She covered her face and shook her head, "I should have been awake when she left! They had no right to keep her!"

I took her arms gently and brought her hands away from her face to find it stained with tears. "Do you remember names Lilith?" I urged.

"Jack… he's the element of the wind." She shuddered from memories, "And the element of Earth… I never found out his name but he had green eyes."

"There was just two?"

She shook her head and met my eyes once more, "The leader of the group was named Edward." Her voice turned to regret, "And I think your mother traded my freedom to be his prisoner." 


	14. Chapter 14

**And this would be Jack's story... However not in his point of view so don't be confused. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen****-**

Bella's Point of View-

I was standing against the wall with my arms folding in front of me when the door burst open. Once again Edward was standing there, with a reluctant Jack following behind him.

I glanced at them and then looked straight ahead at a blank wall making Edward growl with anger. I slightly turned my head towards him, "Yes?"

Jack moved towards me, "Seems Edward can't handle you and believes its… _best_ if you stay with me for a little bit."

"Lead the way," I said with a smile. Jack walked out of the room and I could feel Edwards's cold gaze follow my movement.

"Promise me no running because literally, there's no point."

I nodded, "I promise."

I followed him silently as we walked through the large room, where I assumed meetings were held. I saw no other vampires but could hear thoughts that I'd rather ignore…

We went the opposite way then we had come from Lilith's prison. "Where are we-"

"My room… though I only have a couch for you to sleep on."

"I could sleep on the floor for all I care…"

He looked back at me, "You're kidding right?"

"No…"

"That's weird. I often think of where I would sleep if I could and never have I said to myself 'The floor looks  
mighty comfy right now!'"

I laughed. "Well sometimes when you sleep you miss out on life," I sighed, "However being here," I stated  
with a shrug indicating this place, "I'm grateful for the distraction."

We had reached his room which he opened for me. He held the door open and as I walked past him to enter the room he caught me elbow gently, "I'll try to make it fun for you."

I didn't know what he meant by fun so I just nodded and went to the far side of the room where the couch I would be sleeping on was. On the side wall was a small table with two chairs and-

I turned and stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Like I said: fun."

"But that's-"

"Chess," he announced with a satisfied voice.

He sat down across from me with a smile on his face, "This is gonna be fun."

"You don't know what you are in for. Seriously… my brother in law loves this game." I shook my head, "So does his wife too."

I could feel his eyes on my face, and reluctantly I looked up to meet his.

"Do you miss them?"

After a moment I nodded, "Very much so. Even if it's only been a few days."

Jack moved his hand across the table and took mine in his. "I'm so sorry Bella…"

"You do what you have to Jack…" I straightened myself up in the chair. "Besides I should be sorry."

He grinned, "For..?"

"For kicking your ass at chess."

Hours later, I had won two games, and he three. I would have thought I would have won… but he was very good at keeping his thoughts hidden and I said as much when I moved from the chair to the couch.

He said nothing but sat down at the opposite end of the couch and took my feet, placing them on his lap.

"Why is that though?"

"With Edward around its easier to have the block remain up, that's all."

"But you and Edward are on the same side I thought…" I murmured as I closed my eyes.

"Are we?" he whispered back.

"If you aren't then why are you helping him?"

"Because once, long ago, I was in love…" he looked at me with sad eyes. "But the Volturi killed her."

I rolled over so I could look at him better. "Why?" I softly spoke.

"She was a mere human…"

"I was once a mere human to the Volturi but they didn't kill me."

He sighed. "They needed you Bella"

This time I laughed, "For what? Do you see me? I'm nothing special Jack."

"You don't see it very clearly, but you are. You own half the elements! Do you know what that means to Aro and them?"

I was slightly uncomfortable now as I sat up and brought my knees to my chest. "I don't own them Jack… and if you wanted to, you could easily get out of Edwards little cult thing."

He shook his head. "Edward told me that when you were human, he loved you… and the Volturi didn't kill you. It made me curious… I apologize for being rude to you when we met, it's just," his voice faltered, "My Amy was special and they just killed her! And yet they let you live."

After the hours of chess, and earlier when he had brought me lunch, we seemed to have bonded. And though I knew he was mad, maybe not fully at me, but with me… I gave him a hug and slowly his figure collapsed against me, with dry sobs.

"What do you want me to do Jack?" I whispered. "Kill myself? I don't even know how I can be killed!"

He shook his head but continued to sob.

I held him tightly and laid my head against his shoulder as I tried to calm him down.

"It's alright. It's not your fault Jack…"

"It is! They smelled her on me when they found me and demanded I brought her to them at once. I had no choice but to try running away with her, but they found us and killed her. They would have killed me but they thought it was best if I lived in misery for the remainder of my existence."

After a little time he calmed down, and I asked quietly, "Did you know her before you changed?"

He nodded silently and I took that as a good thing. I wanted him to remember the happy times with his Amy. Not the bad ones…

"How long?"

"Two years… we were engaged before and then I had to continued to see her afterwards."

Silence was all around us now and I hesitantly asked, "Were you going to change her?"

"I would have done it then… but we had a daughter."

I raised my brows and he went on, "She was so cute… and Amy wanted to wait until she was old enough to be on her own… and then seven years later Amy was found-"

"It's alright. We don't have to talk about this Jack… Just know I'm here for you when you do."

My stomach chose that time to rumble and he stood up quickly. "Oh no! Edward is going to kill me for not feeding you!"

"Don't worry about it. Really."

"I'll be back with your food…"

"Wait!" I called after him. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning… so when you finish your food it's off to bed!"

I laughed. "I don't think that will be a problem."

I took the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around myself tightly and laid comfortably on the sofa. Sometime later I smelled tomato soup and heard Jack whisper, "You need to eat Bella."

Somehow I managed to eat and then fall back onto the couch. I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead and then another blanket being laid on me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Extremely short but I am posting twice this week, hence why I am posting this today, and another chapter Friday.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen****-**

Weeks passed by and Jack proved to be a very nice host. He was always respectful and had a sense of humor that lightened my mood when I got depressed.

"I was just wondering," I said one night as I lay on the sofa with him rubbing my feet. I had adjusted to it but sometimes I still laughed at how he rubbed my feet almost like Emmett did which really comforted me and at the same time, made me miss him even more.

I started to picture Emmett holding my feet when Jack said, "You were wondering?"

"Oh!" I blinked and returned to the present seeing Jack's pale face. He had shoulder length fark brown hair with a tint of red in it that made me only think more about his myrsterious daughter.

"I was wondering about your daughter. Do you know what happened to her?"

"I went back to her aunts, where Amy had left her," his voice saddened and his frown deepened. "She just wasn't there. The aunt wasn't there either… I never found out what happened to them."

We stayed silent for sometime. Jack stared at a wall and I stared at the ceiling thinking of what to say next. What could have happened to her? I know what I thought had happened. The Volturi still wanted the blood of Amy so they went after the child. Or worse, they went after the child to ensure that Jack's life was miserable.

"What was her name Jack?"

He turned and looked at me. "Her name was Jane."

I sat up quickly. "Did you tell this to Edward?"

"I never had to, he read my mind the day he found me and new what had happened to me."

"That son of a bitch!" I shouted.

"Language Bella," Edward said from the door.

"You lied to him didn't you Edward?"

Edward came forward, grabbed my arms roughly and yanked me closer to him. "I did no such thing!"

"What's going on?" Jack tried to step between us but Edward only pulled my closer.

"I'll be bringing Isabella back to you momentarily Jack."

I turned towards Jack and pleaded, "No! Don't let him take me Jack! He knows the truth about your daughter! He never told you because he wanted you on his side of the Volturi!"

"What does she-" Jack began just as I felt something hit me very hard on my head making me fall to the ground. I tried to lift my head but I couldn't find the energy. Before I knew it I was in Edwards's arms, going back towards his room. That's when I passed out. 


	16. Chapter 16

**The song in this chapter is called "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation. Reviews as always appreciated... especially since I updated twice this week. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen****-**

Sometime later I woke up… or gained conscious. I felt sick as I opened my eyes and looked at my hands stretched above me, tied to the bed post. The door creaked open and I saw Edward's topaz eyes eyeing me up and down. I breathed in deeply and tried to break the ropes I was tied with. Edward smiled widely. "It's no use Bella," he whispered. Who the hell did he think he was? Apparently Mr. Egotistical thought he was God. I wanted to laugh at the thought, but knew I was in no position to do so.

_I know I better stop trying _

_You know that there's no denying _

_I won't show mercy on you now _

_I know I should stop believing _

_I know that there's no retreating _

_It's over now _

_What have you done?_

It was one of the first major times I missed my slayer ability, I noted with fear but I wouldn't show him that. He walked towards me, and I was reminded that his look was just like that given by James years ago as he stalked his pray.

_I've been waiting for someone like you _

_But now you are slipping away _

_Why? Why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us _

_Between me and you_

_What have you done? _

Edward had reached me now, and started kissing my neck as I cried out. He forcefully kissed my lips silencing me. But I refused to give up yet. I twisted myself so that I was kneeling off the bed, now if only I could get my hands free! He easily grabbed hold of me, and brought my whole figure to the bed where he laid on top of me, against my protests of stopping him.

_Would you mind if I killed you? _

_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have _

_Turned into my worst enemy? _

_You carry hate that I feel _

_It's over now _

_What have you done? _

I bit his tongue because I couldn't do this. I wasn't Edward's anymore. I was Emmett's! And for the first time ever, Edward Cullen hit me across the face as he started to tear my jeans open.

_I've been waiting for someone like you _

_But now you are slipping away _

_Why? why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us _

_Between me and you _

_What have you done? _

He ripped open my shirt revealing my black bra as I screamed as loud as I could manage.

_I've been a fool _

_Won't let it go _

_We will be free when it ends _

Edward kissed my lips, silencing my screams once more and I tasted his blood in my mouth. I wanted to throw up but instead I spit it right into his face. Slowly he wiped the blood from his face and smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth.

_I've been waiting for someone like you _

_But now you are slipping away _

He sank his teeth into my neck and began drinking. After a moment he sat up, still straddling my now motionless figure. "Still tastes the same," he muttered.

_Why? Why does fate make us suffer? _

_There's a curse between us _

_Between me and you… _

My eyes were heavy with exhaustion as he climbed off the bed and untied my hands quickly before he walked towards the door. He turned and glanced at me to see that I was breathing heavily, heartbeat now completely irate. He seemed angry at the fact he hadn't got any, but none the less pleased that he had tasted my blood.

He opened the door quickly and left with sad eyes. Obviously he didn't want to leave.

I made my way over to the door where Edward's form had vanished from. I continually tripped and fell to the floor. I kept pushing myself up with both hands still bound not knowing I was leaving a trail of my blood.

I saw light flow into the room from the door way and looked up. I was about to scream and I think the person knew it so they shouted, "It's okay! I'm here to help!"

The voice sounded familiar for some reason but all I could think of was that at least it wasn't Edward.

"Help me," I whispered as he rushed towards me. "Please!"

"What the hell happened?"

How could I explain that when I was losing so much blood? I didn't know if I'd make it to see my husband so I softly, barely coherent said, "Emmett I'm sorry," I mumbled as I collapsed into someone's open arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen****-**

For the longest time, I heard nothing. But the sound of nothing is a nightmare. All I saw was darkness. I thought maybe this was real death. Oh crap. Emmett! I could hear his laugh for just a moment and then I felt a pressure on my neck and I resurfaced again with a huge intake of breath.

"Dillon if she dies-"_ Oh no, not him. I never wanted to hear Edward again._

"What Edward?" Dillon -Wait, who?- answered. "You'll kill who next? The last time I checked my sister was dead because of this woman!!"

A hiss came from Edward but Dillon kept working.

"If you hurt her-"

"She did us a favor by killing my sister so don't you dare think I want to hurt her! Victoria was my sister yes, but she did things I can't approve of… And I have no need to hurt Isabella, Edward!" I felt his fingers harder on my throat as he talked with tension, "You've done enough of that already! You are lucky I felt the tension through the ground Edward!" He shouted while he worked on cleaning my neck. "If I hadn't-"

"Shut it!" Edward snapped but then shouted, "Jack, get your ass in here!"

I heard foot steps faintly come into the room. "You called…" and then a gasp,  
"HOLY SHIT! What the hell did you do Edward?!"

From the noise I heard I had the feeling Edward had pushed Jack against the wall. "You dare speak to me like that?!"

"At least I never did this to her!" Hisses came from both vampires. "You need me Edward. You need Dillon and I. Plus her two brats! So don't make idle threats!"

I didn't mean to but I gasped when Dillon pressed his lips to my throat and sucked a tiny bit of blood. My eyes flew open and I met his.

It felt like a timeless zone. Dillon and I just sitting there until Jack said still in confrontation with Edward, "Can't handle her can you Eddie?"

Edward turned in my direction and I met his eyes as he slowly said, "Bring Celia and Michael." He smirked, "Then I'll handle her perfectly."

My mind screamed at Edward, _You son of a-_

Dillon stood in front of Edward. "Out! She needs rest so the two of you get the hell out!"

I could feel my heart beat intensify as he slammed the door shut.

"Calm down," he tried to encourage me as he walked back towards me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared.

"Sleep and when you wake, we can _talk_ not _yell_, okay?"

I let up on my evil look and tried to relax as much as possible. I rolled onto my side and brought my knees to my chest. Dillon brought the rocking chair over to sit right in front of me.

I lightly closed my eyes and sighed not wanting to think for the time being.

"I won't let Edward back in any time soon, even if he makes threats," he murmured.

I opened my eyes slightly. It took a minute for me to gather my words… and even then, I wanted to ask: Why? But all that came out was, "Promise?"

He leaned into the bed and pulled up a blanket to cover me up and whispered, "Promise."

With that I closed my eyes. For some reason I trusted Dillon. I could tell that he was extremely sorry for betraying me once again. It was written all over his face, mainly his eyes. He could have easily have let Edward take me and actually finish through with raping me… or even have more blood. But he didn't. He was even willing to stand up to Edward for me… maybe Jack would too. I exhaled slowly knowing Jack would defend me if it came down to it again… he would because he had too. I contemplated on reading Dillon's mind as I lay there trying to sleep, but decided against it because when I woke up, I would get to hear his story and find out what happened.

I felt my head in someone's lap, but found it comforting. The scent wasn't Edward's and that's all that truly mattered right now. I rolled over and looked up to find Jack smiling down at me. "Hi sleepy head."

I couldn't help but laugh, and then I groaned with pain.

"Aw, that'd be the ribs," Dillon said from the rocking chair.

"Really?" I said with sarcasm.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if Jack came in… Was I assuming wrong?"

I shook my head, but refused to sit up quite yet.

I stared at the ceiling until Jack leaned forward to stare down at me. "Are you okay?"

"A little tired… but I could be worse."

He shuddered. "I'm sorry about earlier… I tried to take you back but Edward wouldn't have it which is why I went and got Dillon."

Dillon sat forward and took my hand from my lap, "I'm guessing you want to know about what happened."

"Why you betrayed me?" I bluntly asked. "Of course."

He swallowed unnecessarily at my forwardness. "I knew Victoria was a bad person, but I still wanted revenge," he simply answered.

I met his eyes and knew that was true enough and then something clicked.

"Your eyes-"

"Earth," he pointed to himself, "Air is Jack," he nodded in his direction, "Fire is Celia, and lastly is Michael being water."

"And Edward wants all of you, is that it?"

They nodded. "It just makes sense to be with Edward. We… understand one another."

I laughed bitterly. "Why elements though?"

Dillon frowned as Jack answered. "It's the only group that can last against the Volturi."

I sat forward and turned to face him. "You can't be serious!"

"We are," Dillon answered.

I shook my head, "My children will never fight with you."

They looked at each other and then back at me.

"What?" I seriously didn't like that look. "What is it?"

"Edward is meeting with one of them right now for a trade."

My eyes widened. "Which one?"

"Michael…"

"It'll be a lie though… Edward said that already!"

I stood up and found out quickly I hadn't gained my energy back yet so Dillon caught me before I hit the ground and I started crying. He held me close and I clung to him. "How can Edward do that?! Michael's my son and has nothing to do with him!"

"Edward's doing this to impress you," Jack muttered behind me. "If he over takes the Volturi he believes he'll win you back. Even if he doesn't, he'll be able to take you…"

I turned away from Dillon and stood alone with tears streaming down my face. "Edward can have me if he gives up this plan! I swear to you both that I wont fight him. Ever! Just leave Michael out of this! Leave Celia and my family out of this!"

Jack came forward and hugged me. "I don't think Edward will stop his plans now Isabella… but you may speak with him when he gets back if you wish."

I felt my throat tighten at the thought of being alone with Edward and Jack felt it. "I'll stay with you if you like…"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes with exhaustion. Jack scooped me up and placed me on the bed. "Sleep," he ordered.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Isabella…"

"Don't worry Dillon," I mumbled then smiled. "Make me some cinnamon rolls and you'll be forgiven."

He smiled, "They'll be ready for when you wake up," he laughed and left the room.

Jack sat back on the bed and placed his arm over my shoulders as I leaned against his. "Sleep Isabella…"

I smiled and thought: _Easier said then done_. And found that it actually _was_ easy to fall asleep.

His hand traveled up my thigh and I tried to pull back but he quickly snatched his hand from down below and grabbed my hair roughly. "You'll enjoy this. I promise you!"

Tears streamed down my face, "Don't do this."

He met my gaze and frowned. Edward never frowned. "You love me Bella Swan!"

And he crushed his lips to mine but I managed to say, "No!" in his mouth. He stopped, and looked shocked. "I'm Isabella Cullen now!"

"My wife!" he smiled showing his pearly white teeth and he held up my hand, showing a ring that wasn't the one Emmett got me. "Now and forever!"

"Never!"

Edward whispered into my ear gently, "I love you," as his lips moved to the nape of my neck… the hollow of my throat…He slid down to his knees and off of the couch and pinned down my wrists.

He nudged my thighs apart and looked up at me with lust.

That's when I screamed and felt Jack pinning me down on his couch. "Stop scratching me Isabella!"

"Please don't! Please!" I cried. I was sweating very badly and was barely able to see that it was Jack and not Edward holding me down.

"Isabella," he whispered now that I had stopped screaming. He released me and picked me gently up, placing me into his lap. "I have you. Sleep because reality will not hurt you. Not while I'm around."

* * *

**So you may be wondering about Dillon and his power being different in Everything Changed.**

Briefly, Dillon mentioned in this chapter how he could fell Edward's anger and all the tension through the ground- since he IS the Earth Element. this is how he could trace where Bella was in Everything Changed. Hope that cleared it up for you all.

Quick note also, there are only a couple chapters left. Chapter Twenty will be the final one. I am starting college soon and hopefully a new job shortly after. Later on I may write a new story but as of now, I am uncertain but trust me ideas are brewing.

Not only a long chapter this week, but also another chapter will be posted Friday!

As always, thanks for reading and can't wait to hear reviews!

Thanks,  
Christy//DivineRosey


	18. Chapter 18

**And so, the chapters are winding down...**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen****-**

I woke up to the sound of Michael's screaming thoughts.  
_  
Why does she look dead?! I can't believe she's not moving! MOTHER!!!! _

I sat up quickly and found Michael's eyes staring at me from across the room.

I was no longer in Jack's or Edward's room. I was in the large meeting room that was just outside Edward's room.

Michael's eyes were intently focused on me and I returned it wondering what had happened to get him here.

Edward coughed from the entry way and I quickly stood.

"Untie him," I demanded.

"Why should I? So you can plot with-"

"You haven't talked to Jack or Dillon have you now Edward?" I interrupted.

He tilted his head wanting to know what I was getting at.

"Screw the elements," I stated walking toward him. "They're just vampires like you and I."

He shook his head but I continued. "Jack and Dillon deserve to be happy…"

I was now in front of him. He took my hand and stared for a moment before meeting my eyes.

"What about my happiness Bella? I haven't had it since the day I made my biggest and you walked out the door."

"I moved on Edward," I whispered.

"And I can't Bella… This is why I'm doing this." He grabbed my wrist tightly which made me cry out.

"Let go, you're hurting me Edward!"

Michael growled but it was muffled from the duck tape covering his mouth.

I turned towards my son and saw his anger. Edward twisted my arm behind my back so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Let Michael go…" I whispered while meeting Michael's gaze. "Let everyone go and I'm yours."

"I'm supposed to believe that!"

"I don't go back on my word as you do Edward," I stated bitterly.

Edward clarified, "You'll leave Emmett, your son, everyone?"

"If it means saving them, then it's not even a question."

_Mom don't do this!_

"Shut it!" Edward shouted at Michael as he spun me around to face him. "You're serious?"

I took my wrists out of his possession and nodded. "You can lock me up," I said pointing with my head towards his room, "Or you can trust me. Either way I'm yours.

He licked his lips and was in full concentration if he should take my words or not. He stood there for a few moments debating and then suddenly jolted out of his trance and abruptly said, "Kiss me."

"I-"

"If you can't kiss me then it's no deal."

I looked back at my son and closed my eyes. _I'm sorry. _

I stood on my tip toes slowly and pressed my lips gently to his for a split second, then pulled back. My eyes opened as he held my neck in place and met my gaze saying, "You kissed better then that when were a human Bella."

"Maybe I'm a bad kisser now."

He shook his head in a quick movement before crashing his lips into mine. I closed my eyes trying to fight the images of over twenty years ago.

**_You… don't… want me_**.**_ You… don't… want me. You… don't… want me. _**

It kept running through my mind as his tongue begged entrance into my mouth. I pulled away but he grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

"You can read my mind Edward and you know what's wrong. You didn't want me once. I broke. You didn't want me a second time and I grew up!"

Michael had somehow gotten free because I saw him creeping up behind Edward not making a sound.

"I was stupid!"

"And what about 'you're not good for me Bella'?!

"But you _are_ good for-"

But Michael had his arm around Edward's neck. Edward growled and I knew that while my son was an element, he also was part human.

Everything happened too fast for me to keep up to speed.

Edward was on top of Michael and was ready to punch his face when he froze hearing another familiar voice scream, "This was _not_ part of the deal."

I slowly turned to face her and that's when I was lost in darkness.

* * *

**Any guesses on yet ANOTHER myster person?**  


I'm sad about this cokming to an end soon.

Really this was great practice and I'm seriously going to miss having this to write.

I'm sure in the near future I will be writing another story and I just hope you guys enjoy it just as much, if not more then this and my first story, Everything Changed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen****- **

Dreaming comes so easily

'Cause it's all that I've known

True love is a fairy tale

I'm damaged, so how would I know

I'm scared and I'm alone

I'm ashamed

And I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away

'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away

'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully

And it chills to the bone

Will anyone get close to me?

I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

There's mending for my soul

An ending to this fear

Forgiveness for a man who was stronger

I was just a little girl, but I can't go back

"Bella." It was Edward speaking very softly in my ear.

I rolled over coming back into reality where I was betrayed once again. Betrayed by someone I never thought would do such a thing to me.

"You- you… I don't even know what to call you Celia!" Michael roared.

"Michael," I mumbled.

"Oh god! She's awake!"

But I found myself in Edward's arms, not my son's. I saw my son being restrained by Jack and Dillon with Celia standing a few feet away trying to avoid my gaze.

"How could you?" I whispered.

And I felt nauseous remembering the conversation Dillon and I had had at the cemetery awhile ago.

_"They know everything about your family. Not so much about the boy and girl though. The word is that they have an insider…" _

"You were the insider…" I whispered. It was making sense as to how they new the current information.

Michael growled and my mind started racing… "But you didn't give information about Michael because…"

I was thinking out loud and was receiving puzzled looks.

Edward whispered very softly in my ear, "Because she loves your son with all her heart."

I closed my eyes and felt a chill run down my spine and looked up at him. "She's just like you. She loves someone then messes with the family."

"If I had it my way Mo-ther," she said sarcastically. "You would be dead. You and the Volturi."

"But you can't do that can you Celia. Edward won't allow-"

"Edward doesn't own me!"

"As far as I know Jack and Dillon would easily kill you if you touched Bella," Edward cut in patiently.

"Michael would hate you," I added. "But I'm giving you reasons why not to kill me. Let's discuss why you betrayed my family though. What did we do when we raised you Celia?! Answer me that!"

Celia was fuming but she looked at Michael and relaxed a little. "You never told me about my father. You lied to me my whole life…"

"You're father told me not to tell you! Do you think I would go against his orders?"

"Yes."

I blinked shocked but regained composure. "And what about Jack, Celia? Did you ever tell him about his daughter? Let me add, his daughter that can make you scream in pain if you do anything to upset her."

Edward eyed Jack, "He's been informed. Recently, I will add but he will meet her when we all go and have a little chat."

I swallowed and stood up as did Edward. "If Michael is not set free then there is no deal."

"It seems as though I can easily force you Bella…"

I turned towards Jack, who was holding Michael. "If you think for one minute Jane will be happy to see you trying to destroy her home, you are crazier then I thought."

Jack seemed to get paler, he obviously hadn't thought about that.

"And Dillon you're going after the Volturi for no reason at all!"

Michael growled, "You are fucking crazy! All of you!"

Celia was upset enough to go over to him and slap him across the face.

"Hey!" I shouted. But Michael got hit hard enough that he was out cold.

"Don't hey me! I could-"

"Kill him? No you couldn't. I've seen you two in power fights. You can't take him."

That angered her and just as she went to use her fire, Jack used his air element to twist all the fire around her.

She huffed as she ceased using her power. "Hand her over Edward!"

He stood protectively and I tried to shove him out of the way but he grabbed my hand firmly.

"You have two elements ready to fight for her, another who will be waking up sometime soon…"

She sneered. "She _ruined_ my life Edward! Don't you get that?"

"I thought I made it better Miss I'm in love with Michael! I believe I'm a huge part of him being alive part."

"I'll go to the Volturi and whichever leader is my father… he _will_ be on my side."

Edward somehow heard my thoughts and tried to cover my mouth but I shook it away. "If you're that confident, why wait?"

That did it. I smiled as Edward pushed me away and I landed on the floor as fire came rushing to where I had just been.

* * *

**One chapter left... And I know this was really short, but the last chapter is longer. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty- **

Edward was on top of me with his hands covering my ears but that didn't draw out the screaming coming from Celia. I tried to lift my head to look but could only see a burst of fire. I was overwhelmed with emotions.

Was Celia, a girl I considered my daughter, my betrayer, alive or dead?

"Let me go!" I shouted at Edward.

I pushed him off, which I knew was only easy because he wasn't holding me down with any force. When I was sitting up I saw ashes on the floor and felt my stomach twist into knots.

Michael's face was full of shock while Dillon and Jack were looking regretful.

Surprisingly, Edward let me run over to Michael to comfort him. But oddly enough, Michael comforted me as tears spilled from my eyes.

"It's my fault…"

He tightened his hug, "Don't think that. She betrayed us all and that's not our fault."

I closed my eyes remembering the first time I had seen her as a little girl. Her pink room filled with books and her little bed that Emmett and I sat on to read to her as she fell asleep…

"Let's go home," Michael whispered to me.

I opened my eyes and looked towards Edward who was standing beside Dillon and Jack. Slowly, I met each pair of eyes and returned to my son's knowing what I was doing.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him as tight as I could while I whispered, "It's the only way…"

Michael tensed. "Don't do this Mom… You don't need to be the hero. Those men can be free any time they want."

I pulled back a bit, "But will you?" I shook my head trying to be strong. "For once do what your mother says. Go home to your father. Explain what happened. Tell Jacob I'm happy he's got his daughter. Tell him the treaty will remain in tact." I sighed, "Tell them all I will miss them…" My throat felt like it was closing as I whispered, "Tell Emmett that I'm sorry but I guess he was right about being a whore and running off." Tears once again returned but I swatted them away quickly. "I will always love your father and you…" I bit my tongue to stop tears. "My son, I don't think I'll ever see you again." That sickening thought made me push away from him, a clean cut.

What could a mother say to her son… a final farewell that said what? "I may not have said it enough so maybe this final time will really mean something to you Michael, but I love you."

I focused on his face memorizing him. Memorizing his perfect features. I could see his father there too, and I quickly turned away from my past, realizing that this was my future.

"Release him," I softly spoke.

Jack and Dillon stared at me like I was crazy which just made it only harder. Maybe I was crazy after all…

"Jack," I paused searching for the words. "Go visit her… go visit your daughter Jane."

I closed my eyes and thought to Edward, _This is the deal remember? Jack and Dillon and my son go free.  
_Edward nodded where he stood directly behind his two elements.

"Dillon you should go with him… The Volturi will be interested in two elements."

Dillon nodded, "Possibly…" he turned to Edward, "Do I need to blindfold the kid?"

Edward thought for a minute but shook his head, "No, we will be leaving presently so it doesn't matter."

Dillon walked over towards Michael and grabbed his arm, "Let's go."

"Mom!" Michael shouted.

I cautiously looked at him.

"I promise I will find you. I swear it!"

I closed my eyes, "Forget me Michael…"

"You once said nothing is forgotten, just misplaced… That's what you are, misplaced until we find you."

And when I opened my eyes, Michael and Dillon were gone but Jack was standing in front of me. He grabbed both of my elbows fiercely, "Do you know what you are doing?"

His eyes were mixed between angry and sad. I calmly replied, "Giving your daughter back."

He relaxed his grip at the thought of Jane. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I could picture Michael and the remaining Cullen's in their home as a family; arguments here and there, but Jasper, Carlisle and Esme always settling matters.

"More then anything," I said but knew not to say more because my voice would betray me.

"Send Aro my regards for me, alright? And… and tell Caius that I'm sorry about his daughter. Tell him it was my fault… I don't want him to know about her plans."

"Bella-"

"No Jack… please."

"Aro will read my thoughts…"

"Let him because you can't stop that from happening… but let Aro be the judge of telling Caius."

Edward came from behind me, "We must be going. In less then an hour this place will be crawling with werewolves and other vampires."

Jack brought me into a hug and started to leave the room but as he reached the door I said, "Jack?"

He stopped.

"Spend every chance you can with your daughter… time's always short."

He nodded and left.

It starts with

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To explain due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down till the end of the day

Clock ticks life away

Its so unreal

You didn't look out below,

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on

Didn't even know, I wasted it all

Just to watch you go

I kept everything inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it's meant to be

Will eventually,

Be a memory, of a time

I stared after him for minutes until Edward stepped into view.

When I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall, to loose it all

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To remind myself

It's funny that when I ran away from my past twenty years ago that it came crashing back to me. But this time with more force then I had ever imagined possible. This time, with a force that I was left with only one option… for the safety of my family I would do anything including being with Edward.

How I tried so hard

Despite the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so far

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end

Would I do everything again, I wondered as Edward took my hand and led me to my new life… I would because even though I don't have my happy ending anymore, everyone else will and that's all that matters. The one thing a sister, a mother, a wife, a daughter, and a friend wants for the people she knows, is happiness.

You kept everything inside

And even though I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to be, will

Eventually, be a memory of a time

When I tried so hard,

And got so far,

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall, to loose it all

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far, as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

What shocks me the most, is that even Edward received his happy ending with me being right beside him. Maybe twenty years back I should have forgiven him… maybe two months ago I should have too… but we can't live our lives with maybe's and most certainly with what if's.

I've put my trust, in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard,

And got so far,

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall, to lose it all,

But in the end, it doesn't even matter.

My life was chosen for me. And maybe my family would come rescue me.. what if they did? Would Edward try again or would he just dwell in the shadows? Who can say for sure? But one thing I do know is that I have loved once and continue to love that person for the rest of my life. No matter how long or short that is, I will love Emmett Cullen.

Just knowing that I found love, is enough for forever because some people never even have that and for that reason, I'm willing to live out my sentence at being with Edward until his heart is content because he may love me, but he will never receive the love I have for another.

* * *

**And so it ends... Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Without you I wouldn't have made it this far in writing this. I hope you have enjoyed Everything Changed and it's sequal, Self Sacrifice.**

As of now, I am planning on writing another story, but in a month or so. Hopefully I can have as much support with that as I did with this.

Thanks again,  
Christy//DivineRosey

Also, the song in this chapter is In The End by Linkin Park. Hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
